The Letter
by slytherinprincessofdarkness
Summary: They were both living normal lives, well as normal as a life could get in the middle of a war. That is, until a letter changed everything.


**Chapter 1**

_Ginny,_

_You are to leave Hogwarts with Draco Malfoy and go into hiding immediately! He will keep you safe and away from this war... Your father and I know this. Narcissa and I signed a blood bond marriage contract for Draco and yourself when you were born. You are to marry Draco while you two are in hiding. Don't you dare ask any questions in a letter to us, he knows everything, he will tell you anything you want to know or that you need to know. Leave as soon as you are packed. Hogwarts is no longer safe for you. We will see you after the war. Stay safe._

_Love, _

_Everyone_

Ginny looked down at the letter in her lap. She couldn't believe it. Her parents were not only forcing her to go into hiding with the son of their worn enemy, but her mother had signed a blood contract for her to marry him. Sighing, she looked over at her wardrobe in the corner of the room. If what her parents said was true, she had to get going. With a wave of her wand, he trunk flew open and all of her belongings were being packed as she sat on the bed staring at the letter. She was so engrossed in her thoughts about her parents letter, that she was startled back to reality by someone tapping her on the shoulder. Looking up, her amber eyes met mercury. Gulping, she looked down at the letter in her hands again.

"I see you got the letter" he said sitting down on the bed opposite her

"Yes" she said refolding it and putting it to the side

"You didn't know about it before did you?" he asked

"Nope" she said calmly

"Weasley." he said reaching out and grabbing her hand lightly "I won't be cruel. I have seen the effects of what an abusive husband can do to a wife. I promised myself that I would never abuse my wife should I have one, and I fully intend to keep that promise."

Ginny slowly raised her head and looked him right in the eyes. To her immense surprise, she saw sincerity and hope.

"To make it easy on you, you can sleep at night and I can sleep during the day so we never have to cross paths and we can sleep in different bedrooms" he said trying to make the mood lighter

"I don't think that will help anything. From what I was told in the letter, we are to be married. Even if you aren't who I would of chosen, I still want a somewhat loving marriage. Sleeping in the same room will get us used to each others habits. No funny business. Just sleeping." she said confidently

"Sounds fair." he said holding out his hand "Truce?"

"Truce" she said grabbing his hand and shaking it

He thought that as soon as the hand shake was done, she would of let go. Instead, she held his hand as she flung her jacket on and shrunk her trunk. Before she could pocket her trunk, he took it from her and put it in his own pocket and just looked at her silently.

"Malfoy. I'm waiting for you. Where are we going?" she asked, suddenly feeling very excited

"You'll see. I can't tell you until we are there. We are arriving by portkey." he said reaching into his jacket pocket to grab the portkey

"Can I have a hint?" she asked anxiously

"No" he said smirking at her excitement as he withdrew the portkey "Grab on Weasley"

When they landed, she looked around. They were surrounded by trees. She could see a small waterfall off in the distance. She turned and looked at Draco before looking back at the scenery. He leant up against a tree, and watched her look around. She turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"We aren't in Scotland anymore are we?" she asked

"No." he responded

"Are we anywhere in the UK?" she asked

"No." he replied grabbing her hand and walking her in the direction of the house

"Where are we?" she asked

"Just outside Sofia, Bulgaria. When I was told by my mother that I was to be moving to a different country, I chose this area because it was where I was happiest. When I spoke with your parents after my mother told me that you would be accompanying me, they told me that you enjoyed this area as well and that you always wanted to live here. I bought this house in particular because it was a steal. It is within flying distance to the Dragon Reserve your brother is working at. It is also near to wizardry communities" he said as they turned the corner to get a full view of the house.

He didn't have to look at her face to know that she loved the house. Her gasp was all that he needed. There on the hill stood a beautiful house, although house wasn't the word that Ginny would use to describe it. Mansion was a better word. Floor to ceiling windows overlooked the valley that their backs were to. The mansion had a walk out basement and had a third level as well. Draco looked over at Ginny and saw her smiling.

"I take it you like it?" he asked

"The outside yes. Too soon to say anything about liking the inside." she responded "May we go in?"

"Of course" he said as he lead her to the basement door and walked in

When they entered the basement she gasped again. She was stepping on a geometric tiled floor. She knew that it was a glass tile. The pattern was that off summer flowers. The walls were a beautiful cream colour. Beside the open door was a a pine wardrobe and a pine bench. As she sat down on the bench, she realized that you could open it and store stuff inside. Grabbing Draco's hand, she smiled and he took that as a sign to continue with the tour.

"The tile pattern changes with the seasons" he said before continuing the tour. "Seeing has how it is spring, flowers is the print. On the official first day of a season the pattern will change. We will have to wait and see what the patterns for the other seasons are, because I have no idea."

Before she could respond, he took her into the nearest room. She was surprised to see a swimming pool. Palm trees and other tropical plants were planted up against the walls. When you stepped into the room you felt like you were stepping into the middle of the jungle. Everything was lush and green. A waterfall was in the farthest corner from the door. The pool wasn't a typical rectangular one, it was oddly shaped to look like three circles were joined together, with the biggest in the middle and the smallest closest to the door. Where the circles were joined, a dark mahogany wood bridge led the other side of the room. A kiddy pool was situated in the corner with a sand box close by. The large pool had three different coloured water slides leading to it. In the far end of the complex was a hot tub. Feeling her arm being tugged gently, she turned and looked at Draco.

"What do you think?" he asked

"I love it" she said in wonder "How did you even do this?"

"My mother" was he responded smiling "Come on Weasley, we have more to see"

After the swimming pool they saw the training room for duelling, the room that held every sized cauldron you could imagine, along with every potion ingredient you could ever need, a library that Ginny was sure had every book that was ever published and of course a bathroom. What shocked her the most was the ten car garage and the home theatre system.

When he took her upstairs, they walked down the hall to the main area and she was shocked at what she had walked into. She had walked into a kitchen that was three times as fast as the one in the burrow. There were three ovens and three fridges. A stand up freezer stood up beside the fridges. She had pull out cupboards all along the bottom with windows lining the top of the kitchen. The sink was on the island in the middle of the kitchen. The counters were black granite with white and red veins running through it. The cupboards were all a slightly darker pine the furniture downstairs in the entry. Over the island she could see into the family dining area. A table with six chairs already stood in place. When you were in the Dining room, you looked up to see bare solid oak beams . Even though a wall was separating the family room and the dining room, it did not go all the way up to the ceiling. Ginny thought that the ceiling looked something like the one in Hogwarts might of if it didn't have the charms on it. A slightly dark cream lightened up the room. All of the wood work was a dark stained oak. She ran to the living room and gasped as she saw the black marble fireplace. Shearing Draco come into the room, she turned to find him smiling at her.

"I take it you like it?" he asked

"Yes! Oh Merlin I love it! My mother is going to die when she sees the kitchen, and that is just the kitchen." she said exasperated as she collapsed on to the couch

"Don't get too comfortable Weasley. We still have upstairs to see" he said

"There is more!" she questioned wide eyed

"Of course, where do you think we will be sleeping?" he asked

"I have no idea... I never really thought about it" she said truthfully as he started to walk towards her

"I'll just show you our room" he said holding his hands out to her

"Okay." she replied taking his hands

When he opened the door that led to their bedroom, She couldn't believe her eyes. She was expecting a cold, un welcoming room, but instead she found the opposite. The bed was a king sized bed, that was surrounded by a canopy. Every fabric was a deep red with silver and black pin stripes. The wood of the bed was painted black and every metal was silver in colour. On the wall opposite their french doored balcony, was an open door that she saw lead to the biggest bathroom she had ever seen. Opposite the wall that the headboard was against stood a dresser and on either side of the dresser was a door. Like the bathroom door, they were open. She saw in one that all of her clothing was hanging up. In the other one she saw all of Draco's clothing hanging up.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked

"I love it. It's beautiful Draco" she said in awe

"Since when am I Draco?" he asked as he sat on the bed to take off his socks and shoes before he walked into his closet

"Since you brought me to safety and have been kind" she said "Plus, we are to be married. We might as well be on a first name bases"

"Sounds good" he said as he walked through the doorway that led to his closet

"You have no complaints?" she asked bewildered as she collapsed on the bed

"No. I agree. The Bulgarians are harsh when it comes to the marriages. The won't marry anyone unless they know that they get alone, even if it has been prearranged." he explained as he walked out of his closet pulling on a shirt "Which means, we will have to get to know everything about one another, and I mean everything"

"Fair enough" she replied smirking

"Also. I thought tomorrow or the next day we could go into Milan, Italy and get you some new clothes. I have cousins here and they are very, very formal. You will need the latest fashions for when we are invited to dinner and other boring engagements" he explained "If that is okay with you"

"Not a problem at all" she said as she stood up and walked over to the dresser "Care to explain to me why we each have our own closet and a dresser?"

"The dresser is for clothes that you use when you don't mind getting your clothes dirty, things like sweat pants, cheap tee shirts, ratty old shirts" he explained "Things like underwear, Dresses, and all of your other clothes will be in the closet. I love travelling, so having all of you clothes, for all of the seasons in your closet all the time is a must. It's just more work for the house elf if we ask her to pull our winter clothes out of storage in the summer, and vice versa. It's time saving this way"

After he crawled into bed to have a nap, she jumped in to the shower. Feeling the hot water running down her body made her suddenly made her realize how tired she really was. Without washing her hair, she got out and quickly died it. Pulling a tank top and a pair of shorts on, she climbed into bed and within minutes she was fast asleep.

When Draco woke the next morning, he felt something warm on his chest. Looking down, he saw red hair. Confusion stroke for a moment before he realized that it was his soon to be wife. _Wife._ He couldn't believe that he was going to be married. He thought for a moment about getting up and going to sleep in another room, but thought against it. After all, he was going to be spending the rest of his life with her. Closing his eyes, he fell back into a blissful sleep.

Ginny woke up at around noon. She immediately felt warmth against her front. In the night, she had began to snuggle up to Draco. Grimacing at the fact that she was unsure of what he would do, she slowly disentangled herself and got up. Looking around the room, she pondered as to what she should do that day. Deciding to continue her shower from last night, she got up and went back into the bathroom. After she was nice and clean, she wrapped herself in a towel and exited the bathroom, making her way directly to her closet. As she was silently arguing with herself about what to wear, she heard movement in the bedroom.

"Morning Gin" Draco called out on his way to the bathroom

"Morning Draco" she replied grabbing a pair of jeans and pulling them on

Silence followed her response before she heard the shower turn on. Smiling slightly, she pulled on a blue shirt and walked back into the bathroom, and slammed the door, causing Draco to jump.

"Merlin's Beard!" he exclaimed

"How did you sleep Draco dear" she purred as she grabbed her toothbrush and spread some toothpaste on it

"Perfectly fine, I had a redhead use me as a pillow for majority of the night" he said smirking

"Sorry about that" she replied as the shower turned off "If it is an consolation, you are very comfortable"

The door opened and she looked up, smirking, she saw Draco shoot out a hand and grab a towel before slamming the door shut again. A second later, he was exiting the shower, with the towel wrapped securely around his waste. Seeing the water drops glisten as they ran down his toned abs and arms made her feel things she wasn't expecting at all. She was suddenly very attracted to Draco. Shaking her head slightly, she turned continued on with her morning routine. Draco came to stand next to her and started to shave.

Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She left and made her way down to the kitchen. If she had stayed, she would of done something that would regret. Her parents and raised her with virtues and morals. What she would of done, would of killed them if they had even knew she was thinking about it. Shaking her head, she walked into the kitchen and started to pull things for making breakfast. When the eggs, bacon, and french toast were cooking, and the juice had been made, she set the table. The whole time she was cooking, she was unaware of Draco standing in the doorway, leaning against the door frame, watching her.

She moved with such grace that it looked like it came naturally to her. The way her hair flowed down her back in graceful waves of copper. The way her hazel eyes shone with happiness, even from far away, he could see she was brimming with happiness. Draco had never seen a more beautiful women in his life. Upon realization of what he was thinking, he shook his head and walked into the kitchen.

"It smells great. What are you making?" he asked as he moved towards the stove

"Fried eggs, french toast and bacon" she replied smiling slightly

"Sounds good. Do you need any help?" he asked

"No. I'm good. You can just go and sit down" she said after a moments thought

The second he sat down, two owls flew in and landed on the table in front of Draco, one carrying a paper and the other a letter. Summoning the bag of owl treats and his bag of knuts, he paid the owl that delivered the paper and before he could offer it owl treats, it turned and flew out the window.

"What are those?" he asked

"The Daily Prophet and a letter from our Mothers" he said handing her the paper as he read the letter

"What does the letter say?" she asked as she set the table, moving the paper to the island

"That everybody is good and safe and the are hoping that we are safe and sound at our new house" he began before his eyes got wide, causing Ginny grab the letter

She quickly read through the entire letter. She couldn't believe it.

"We have to be married by tonight at sunset?" she said collapsing into the closest chair


End file.
